


Jack's Service

by Fadedwriter



Series: Final Fantasy Gay Smut [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: King finds a way to make good use of Jack's big mouth and Nine joins in.





	Jack's Service

                Jack blushed. "A-are you serious, King?"

                A rare smile graced the other cadet's lips. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Now get down there."

                Jack swallowed hard. He never imaged that King would order him to do such a thing. He went down on his knees before the man named King. Slowly he reached his hands up to the other cadet's belt. He unbuckled it followed by unbuttoning the pants. The Kanata wielder unzipped the gun handler's pants.

                King looked down. "Don't take all day we have class in fifteen minutes." He felt his cock growing erect within his boxers. The result made him grow impatient.

                "Right, sorry," Jack chuckled. He took hold of the sides of King's white boxers that matched his pants and pulled them just below King's balls. "Wow, you're pretty big." He wrapped his hand around the base of the other boy's cock. He moved his head over to the side of the dick. He rolled his tongue up the length onto its head.

                Jack turned his head to place the cock inside his mouth. He shut his eyes while he enjoyed the taste of raw male meat. He stuffed his mouth with the hard cock that had a groan escape King's mouth. Jack's tongue rolled over the bottom of the shaft.

                 His hot mouth moved back and forth across the eight inch meat rod. The rest of Jack's body heated up at the taste of the dick. "Uh, just like that," he heard King tell him. A hand then fell on top of Jack's head, guiding him along the length.

                King began to thrust himself further into Jack's mouth, having his cock go down Jack's throat. At first Jack was about to chock on the length. His eyelids grew tighter. The feeling had been intense until the boy figured out how to breathe through his noise.

                Jack parted his eyes that revealed his lust. The class clown lowered his other hand down to his torso. He rubbed his hand over his clothed crotch. He felt his own self grow hard. Jack continued to let King guide him across his dick while he unfastened his own pants.

                The sword wielder slipped his hand into his boxers and pulled out his rock hard sword. He stroked himself that sent waves of pleasure up his being. The feeling made him feel dizzy like his mind would go blink at any moment. Despite this his body continued to please both himself and King.

                "That's it, right there," King moaned. "You're finally using that mouth of yours for something useful. Uh."

                Jack pulled his mouth off the dick. He rubbed the dripping wet meat stick with his hand. He gazed up at King and smiled. "Glad, you liked it. Let me know what else I can do for you." He slipped the dick back into his mouth, taking it inch by inch.

                King dropped his head. His eyes fell shut. "Just like that, uh by the crystal-"

                The door to the closet opened up. "What's going on in here, huh?" Nine stood in the light of the hallway. When Nine saw what was going on he was taken aback. "What the-? King? Jack?"

                Jack looked back at the lancer with half of King's dick still in his mouth. "Hmm..."

                King looked up at the other blond with a satisfied lustful look and a small smile. "Hey there, Nine."

                "Don't hey there me!" Nine stepped into the closet and shut the door behind him. "What do you think you're doing with Jack!? I thought..." Nine grew red with anger.

                "Relax, Nine. I figured you show up so I thought we both could have some fun with this clown." King looked down at his blowjob toy. "Jack, help Nine out."

                Jack didn't argue. He removed his mouth from King's dick and turned his attention over to Nine who stood right across from King. He simply unbuckled the lancer's belt with little protest. He finished pulling down Nine's pants and boxers to reveal his dick that was still soft.

                "So you don't get off watching others I guess. Well what about this?" Jack lifted Nine's dick and licked the bottom as slowly and sexually as possible. Just like his precise sword swings his technique with his mouth slew. Nine became instantly hard.

                Jack kissed nine's nine inch lance. He rolled his tongue over the head of Nine's dick before shoving half of it into his mouth. His body grew hotter from riding the dick with his mouth. He moved his mouth up and down, making slurping sounds that got Nine off.

                Nine leaned his head back and shut his eyes. He let out steady moans from the pleasure of the blowjob. "Ah, he really is good. Better than me actually." Nine brought his head forward again to look at King. "Is this why you brought him here instead of me?"

                "Hmph. Jack is going to take care of the both of us. You don't always have to be the receiver," King responded to Nine. King had had his fun with the lancer on a number of occasions, but he thought they could have even more fun with another guy in the mix. "By the way don't forget about me."

                Jack took his mouth off Nine's dick to go back to King's. The boy grew hotter as he heard each of his classmate's get off at his skill of sucking them off. Both of his hands were on one of the two other boy's dicks.

                "I don't know how much more of this I can take," Nine groaned.

                "Don't cum yet, we're just getting started," King moaned. The gun wielder slipped off his cape and let it fall to the ground behind him. "Jack, strip out of your uniform."

                "You sure are bossy today, King." He removed his cape. "But this is pretty fun so I'll play along." He unbuckled his jacket before slipping it off. He lifted off his shirt to show off his lean muscular frame that turned on both of his classmates.

                King and Nine both followed suit and began to remove their own clothes. The clothes of all three boys scattered all over the floor. King stared down at the fully naked Jack. "Make use of those hands and prepare that hole of yours."

                "Ok, ok got ya." Jack waved his hand toward the badass gunman. He spread his legs open and leaned back against the wall to give himself some space. He licked two of his fingers, making sure they were nice and wet. He then brought them down to his asshole. He slipped them in with little effort as if he had done it before.

                The feeling of his fingers made Jack toss his head back and moan. Jack pushed his fingers in deeper that made his cock grow even harder at the feeling. "Oh, yeah. That's it." He wiggled his fingers around for a bit before he slowly thrust them in and out to stimulate every part of his being.

                He spread his fingers out in his tight ass to make it easier for what would come later. After about a minute, King told him to stop and to stand up. King stepped in front of the jokester. "You ready, Nine?" He grabbed Jack's hips.

                Nine stepped behind Jack and lifted up both his legs, spread them wide open. "You bet." He sized up his cock with Jack's lower hole. He pushed himself inside to have Jack throw himself back into him. A long groan released out of Jack's throat.

                The expression turned King on even more. He pressed his own dick against Nine, pushing it up inside that had both of the other boys moaning from the feeling. Jack's tight hot hole squeezed on both dicks while Jack cried out in both pain and pleasure from the double penetration.

                Jack stared up at the ceiling. "You've got to be kidding me." His whole body trembled in excitement.

                "You've seen nothing yet. Let's rock n' roll, Nine." Both King and Nine started to trust into the defenseless Jack. Jack's body jerked. His being grew hotter by the second from the thrust that rubbed together inside of him, making him go crazy.

                King and Nine leaned into him moaning. Nine decided to make him go even crazier by nibbling on his ear. King muffled his moans with his lips pressed over his. Jack's eyes fell shut, enjoying the tense pleasurable fuck by his fellow cadets of class zero.

                Jack's cock flopped up and down along with his body as the thrust got more intense. When King removed his lips from his own he let out a groan. Jack could feel both cocks throbbing inside of his tight ass ready to explode.

                Jack grabbed onto King's shoulders. "Ah, wait. I want to take it in my mouth."

                "Sounds good to me, eh," Nine responded.

                "Fine." King and Nine slowly removed their cocks from Jack's ass with a groan. They brought him back down to his knees. Each of them took up a spot next to him; they stroked their cocks while they waited for Jack to recover enough to do it for them.

                He licked each head that brought them to the edge. King and Nine threw their heads back not able to take it anymore. "I'm going to cum," King said.

                "Me too, uh!"

                Jack opened his mouth to swallow King's cum. Nine also came that shot all over Jack's hair and face. Jack shut one eye. "Hey, couldn't you have been a little more patient, Nine?"

                Nine rubbed the back of his head. "It's not my fault."

                "Anyway, Jack clean this up. Nine, let's get dress and head to class," King said.

                "You got it," Nine responded.

                "Aww, why do I have to do all the work?" Jack complained.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review.


End file.
